


Things you do before breakfast

by boleyn13



Series: Jailbait [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Loki, M/M, Smut, Steve and Tony are about 10 years older than Loki, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: Usually the best way to wake up after a one night stand is to find them gone and have your bed all to yourself. Tony finds out that he is enormously pleased that this isn't the case today





	Things you do before breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> Yes, I wrote a part three. Sometimes I just wanna write smut and there it is.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> P.S. - Yes, Loki is still underage

An only too familiar sound pulled Tony from his sleep. There was it again and Tony yawned. He was still feeling sleepy, didn’t quite grasp yet what was going on.

“Yes… just like that… keep going…”

Huh? What was Steve talking about? Tony wasn’t doing anything and… Oh. Suddenly last night came back to him and a smirk made its way on Tony’s face. Fuck, he had always known that Steve didn’t lose any time, but this was pushing it. Damn it, Tony was still sleeping next to them.

Rolling around Tony opened his eyes and holy shit, could he wake up to that every day? Steve was comfortably leaning against the headboard, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks slightly flushed and the expression on his face would make everyone envious. It couldn’t be more obvious how much he was enjoying himself.

Tony let his eyes travel lower, taking in the real action. Loki was kneeling over Steve, his hands motionlessly lying on Steve’s thighs, while his head was slowly moving in Steve’s lap. Last night Tony had thought that Loki’s shoulder long hair was hot, now it was annoying him, since it was blocking his view. Tony knew that pretty mouth and he wanted to see it stretched around Steve’s cock. That pitch-black hair could also be a fucking curtain.

Steve’s groan drew his attention back to his friend who was wearing a blessed smile on his face. “Do that again… use your tongue… fuck, good job…”

Fully opening his eyes Steve noticed Tony watching and his smile turned into an amused grin. “Morning…”

A single word and Loki stopped his movements, which definitely didn’t please Steve, he wouldn’t have any of it. Instantly his hand was on Loki’s head and he pushed him softly back down on his cock, urging him to continue. “Oh no, you keep going… important lesson, you never stop in the middle of it…”

Tony returned the grin and Loki did as he was told. Steve let his fingers run through the black hair and sighed happily. “Good boy…”

Oh, Loki definitely didn’t like being called that, but since he had been scowled just a second ago for stopping, he didn’t do anything about it. Which didn’t matter, because Tony still didn’t see shit. The second he had finished this thought Steve showed why he was the best friend ever. Downright gently Steve brushed the black hair behind Loki’s ear and fisted his hand in it to keep it there. This morning was getting better and better. The sight of Loki’s mouth stretched around Steve’s grit was marvellous, Tony wished he had his phone next to him to record the scene. This was going to one of his fantasy for the rest of his life. Loki continued to move his head, slowly sucking Steve off who still held his hair back so Tony could enjoy the sight.

“You are doing so good…” Groaning softly Steve stroked Loki’s hair with his other and leisurely started thrusting his hips. Tony licked his lips when Loki adapted himself to Steve’s rhythm, trying to let all of that cock slide into his mouth. It was so typical Steve to let him do most of the work, but Tony didn’t mind, it was incredibly hot to watch Steve receiving a blowjob from a gorgeous teenager. Reluctantly Tony tore his eyes off Loki’s mouth around Steve’s cock and focused on Steve’s face. The expression of lust was mesmerizing. Steve’s lips were slightly parted, his breathing sped up and his eyes seemed glossy and it was obviously having the time of his life. Or almost…

“Darling, I want to fuck you…” Steve gently pulled on Loki’s hair, causing to let Steve’s cock slip from his lips. After quickly reaching for the nightstand Steve handed Loki a condom. “Put it on me, sweetheart.”

Tony shortly wondered what had changed overnight or what was the difference between him and Steve. Loki wasn’t saying a word, just taking a shaky breath, but following Steve’s instructions without hesitation. Steve groaned and pushed his hips upwards when Loki rolled the condom down his cock, adding some lube that he also received from Steve.

“Get on my cock, darling. I’m sure you’re still loose enough…”

God, one day Steve had to teach Tony to make filth sound so sweet. Although Steve seemed completely in control and not rushed at all, his hands on Loki’s hips were a definite sign that he didn’t want to wait a second longer than necessary to get his cock into that perfect ass. Loki didn’t let him wait, moving forward, straddling Steve and putting one hand around Steve’s cock to make it easier to get into position.

Tony was breathing heavily, his eyes glued to Loki when he was lowering himself down on Steve’s cock, letting his head fall back and biting his lip. Now Steve’s face made clear that he was in fucking heaven until Loki stopped halfway, taking a breath. Steve was having none of that, thrusting his hips up while his hands were determinedly pushing Loki down on his cock. Since it was Steve, of course he did slowly and carefully, but he didn’t stop until he was as deep in Loki as the position would allow.

Loki’s reaction was a loud groan, pleasure mixed with pain and his hands gripped Steve’s shoulders, hard. Steve caressed his hips, now giving him a moment to breathe and Tony savoured that gorgeous picture.

“So good, darling… Move. Ride me…”

There would be no more porn in Tony’s life. What could ever compare to Loki slowly raising up and then sinking back down on Steve’s cock, gasping every single time. He was also gaining confidence, moving quicker when Steve smiled at him and used his grip on Loki to guide his hips. A few minutes Steve just let Loki ride his cock, moaning in delight when the kid was experimentally rolling his hips, moving them in small circles, then again just bouncing up and down.

Loki was panting, his hands planted on Steve’s chest while fucking himself on him and Tony was jerking off, using the same rhythm as Loki. Finally Steve decided that he wouldn't let Loki do all the work, leaned forward and began thrusting, meeting Loki’s. When Steve also started to kiss Loki’s neck, sucking on his skin the kid was falling apart, pretty much writhing in Steve’s lap. So Steve took complete control, thrusting into him hard, his strong hands moving Loki’s hips up and down.

Wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders Loki whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please…”

“What do you need, darling?” Sometimes Steve could be cruel, obviously the kid needed to come.

Since Loki wasn’t able to voice these words Steve took pity on him and wrapped a hand around his cock. His mouth brushed over Loki’s ear and Tony could easily make out his whisper. “Come for me, darling…”

Again Loki was fucking beautiful when he came and Steve continued to fuck him until the kid slumped against him, breathing hard. Kissing Loki’s temple Steve carefully lifted his seemingly boneless form off him, spreading him out on the bed and sliding immediately between his legs. Easily Steve lifted them up, putting them on his shoulders and pushed his cock back into Loki.

A chocked up “Oh…” passed Loki’s lips and his body rocked with the force of Steve’s thrusts. Most of his care was gone, Steve was so close to coming that he was chasing his own release, slamming into Loki hard and fast.

“You are gorgeous like this… so deep inside of you… gonna come… you make me come so hard, darling…” After maybe five more thrusts Steve buried himself deep and Tony marvelled at his face when his orgasm ripped through him. Letting his eyes fall closed Steve tried to catch his breath, taking a moment before putting Loki’s legs down. Before even pulling out Steve kissed him and although Loki seemed completely beat, he eagerly responded to the kiss.

“That was perfect…. You’re ready for Tony, darling? He wants you so bad after watching us. Watching how good you were…”

Tony’s breath got caught, by now incredibly turned on and pretty much wanting to push Steve aside to have his own turn. Wide green but so obviously tired eyes fell on him and Loki was still holding on to Steve who was now nuzzling his neck. “You want to have another go?” He sounded worn out, also slightly intoxicated. Maybe drunk on sex.

“Hell yeah…”

Steve softly bit Loki’s neck who gasped and let his eyes fell closed. “I want to watch him fuck you… and just look at him how badly he wants you… how much you turn him on… I want to see him sliding his cock inside you… knowing that you were riding mine only one minute earlier…”

“Damn it, Steve!” Tony growled, not able to wait any longer, he slid closer, impatiently pushed against Steve’s shoulder. Steve reacted with an amused, kind of evil laugh, but finally pulled out of Loki, carefully slowly.

The kid whimpered and Tony shushed him by pressing his mouth on Loki’s while instantly getting between his legs as soon as Steve moved away. Loki opened up to the kiss, clearly letting Tony dominate it who could hardly stand the pressure and of throbbing of his cock. He had never put on a condom quicker. Hastily Tony grabbed the lube lying on the sheets next to them, while rubbing himself against the inside of Loki’s thigh. After covering his cock with lube Tony let two fingers run down between Loki’s cheeks, teasing his kind of abused opening.

Again Loki reacted with a whimper to the touch, slightly trying to move away, but Tony grabbed his thighs with both hands, spreading them wider and then holding them in place while getting into position.

With the head of his cock nudging against the hole Tony brushed his lips over Loki’s ear. “Don’t worry, kid. I like it lazy in the morning…”

True to his word Tony slowly pushed inside, sighing in relief when these tight walls were closing around his cock. Yes, all that fucking hat loosened Loki up, but he still felt perfect, hot and the friction was delicious. Loki’s mouth fell open while Tony’s cock sank deeper into him and he was panting. His hands came to rest on Tony’s shoulders, squeezing tightly.

When completely inside Tony used all of his willpower to hold still, kissing Loki’s cheek. “Steve’s right… you feel so good around my cock, I could fuck you for days…”

Opening his eyes Loki stared at him, looking so overwhelmed and at the same time delighted about these words. A proof of how young he was and Tony found himself even more turned on. Still, it was early and Steve had ploughed him pretty roughly, so Tony wouldn’t do the same.

Slowly pulling back Tony slid back inside and established a lazy pattern of thrusts, moaning softly in pleasure. The grip around his shoulders loosened and Loki instead put his arms around Tony’s neck. When the noises passing his lips didn’t sound like discomfort anymore, Tony let go of his legs and propped his arms up next to Loki’s head, snaking his fingers through the dark hair. Tilting his head Tony kissed him gently and Loki sighed before kissing him back.

The pleasure suddenly intensified when Loki moved his hips to meet his thrusts. Only concentrating on the building pleasure and his lust for the kid Tony still couldn’t stop mentally patting himself on the back for taking him home.

They continued to fuck leisurely for several minutes, Tony was taking his time, kissing Loki’s neck, shoulders, lips. His cock more gliding than pushing and it felt so good, to be able to savour every moment and to have Loki move with him.

Until Steve had to remind them that he was still here.

“You look so gorgeous while getting fucked… and Tony’s doing it just right…”

A new wave of heat was rolling through Tony and he couldn’t stop his hips from instantly moving a bit faster.

Loki’s face was already flushed, but Steve could still see what these words were doing to him. How he relished them and still felt slightly embarrassed or the attention of these two men was too much.

“Tell me how it feels… to have Tony fuck you…”

Yes, please. Tony wanted to hear his voice, trying to talk while moaning in pleasure when Tony’s cock was grazing over his sweet spot.

“It’s… oh…” Loki gasped, arching his back when Tony slightly changed his angle, speeding up his thrusts, but still going at a slow pace. “… so much… so…”

He was biting his lip before forming an ‘o’ with them and groaning loudly. That expression was too much for Tony, almost pushing him over the edge. His good intentions were flying out of the window, driven by need and lust Tony grabbed Loki’s hips and thrust into him hard.

Loki let out a sob that seemed to be the result of pain, pleasure and overstimulation. It reminded Tony to finish soon and all it took was a couple more thrusts and Tony was trembling from the force of climax. He would have loved to tell the kid that barely anyone had ever made him come so hard, but he was gasping for air. Still not able to utter a sound or have a clear thought Tony wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock, just needing a few rough tugs to bring him to completion.

Completely worn out Loki was lying boneless beneath him and Tony was sure that he had never spent a better morning. He felt the need to tell the kid how much had enjoyed that, so he leaned down and bit his earlobe. “That was fucking amazing… you were fucking amazing… fucking you was amazing…”

Not his best phrase, but Tony was tired, so it was okay. Carefully he started to pull out, causing Loki to screw his face up in pain. Feeling bad for that Tony rubbed his stomach while trying to pull out at an even, slow and gradual pace. “Sorry, almost done… your pretty ass had to take quite a lot… but you did so fucking great…”

After having pulled out completely Tony took a look at the damage. Loki’s hole was puffy, the skin red and yes, he definitely deserved some rest.

“What do you say, gorgeous? You want to hit the shower? You definitely need one…”

“No… I just wanna lie here and… not move… give me a break. I just got fucked… two times…”

The snarky attitude was back and Tony had to laugh. Sitting up he turned to Steve who looked like he had won the fucking lottery. Well, him and Tony. “Fine, Steve and me are going to hit the shower, then you’ll have the bathroom all to yourself.”

Loki made a lazy gesture and buried his face in the pillow. Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “Take your time, sweetheart.”

Tony headed for the bathroom, stretching his muscles while doing so. There was a pleasant soreness to them, but Tony didn’t really want to imagine how Loki must be feeling. This time Steve didn’t join him in the shower, but waited until Tony was finished which was okay, because this way he could finally concentrate on getting clean.

When he was done Tony walked past his bed where Loki seemed to have fallen back asleep. The kid deserved as much sleep as he wanted to. Tony felt wide awake though, but very hungry. Time to get some breakfast.

To be honest he wasn’t an expert in the kitchen, but Tony knew how to make a good breakfast. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, sandwiches – that was Tony’s field of expertise. Turning on the radio Tony started humming to whatever tune was on and began working his magic. It must have been a few minutes later when a freshly showered Steve joined him. “Mmm… smells great. Anything I can help you with?”

“Set the table?”

“Consider it done.”

The second they sat down at the table Steve was all over the waffles. Nothing new. That man had the worst case of sweet tooth Tony had ever seen. “Seriously how you can still be rocking those abs when you eat tons of this stuff?”

“Lots and lots of workout. You should try it.”

“Hey, is that supposed to mean I’m not in shape?” This was definitely the best time for such a criticism. “Really? You are implying that after you’ve witnessed my incredible stamina for an entire night?”

Steve smirked and swallowed a big bite of his waffles. “I didn’t imply anything, that was you. This is amazing by the way. I need to come around for breakfast more often.”

That didn’t sound so bad. “If you want to enjoy my awesome cooking skills more often, you’ll have to work for it.”

“Don’t I always?” Steve winked at him and Tony laughed in response. “Right, I didn’t say anything… So, you had the nightshift yesterday, you’re not in a hurry to get to work?”

“Nah, it’s my day off. I thought about going to the movies today. You’re in?”

“Depends. You’re not going to watch some stupid documentary that will make me fall asleep?”

Before they could make any real plans Loki joined them and through the magical power of hot water he suddenly didn’t look like am image of debauchery anymore. Still gorgeous though. Loki spotted the plate that had been set up for him and sat down with them. “Wow, I really get breakfast?”

“No, you get absolutely amazing breakfast. Of course, I told you so, didn’t I?” Tony pointed out and Loki didn’t need another invitation to start munching on a delicious pancake.

Smiling Tony turned back to Steve, asking him the new secret project at work that Steve wasn’t allowed to talk about. In response Steve threw a grape at him and Tony stuck out his tongue.

Breakfast was a fun but very calm affair until Steve had to excuse himself to take a call. From work of course.

“Uhm, thanks for the breakfast, but I really think that I should get going now. Mind calling me a taxi.” Loki took a last sip from his orange juice.

“Sure. Already on to it.”

Minutes later Steve was still on the phone Loki was putting on his jacket. “Well, that was a lot of fun.” Obviously the kid didn’t quite know the proper way to leave after a one-night-stand, shifting from one foot to the other. Almost sweet and Tony had never been good at denying himself candy. “You know…” Tony grabbed a post-it from the little table next to the door and scribbled down his phone number. “… if you feel like having some fun again, just give me a call.”

Loki took the post-it and there wasn’t the immediate reaction of joy and bliss that Tony had expected. “Uhm…”

“What?”

With a smile on his lips that looked cheeky and shy at the same time Loki muttered “Can Steve come too?”

Yes, Tony really knew how to pick them.


End file.
